


Shopping

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Series: What we have is enough [6]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, M/M, Parenthood, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: Jiwon would never have been able to imagine how full his heart would feel just by watching Hanbin push a stroller but here he was, chest filling with warmth as he held Sungjae’s hand heading into the store. It felt so mundane, probably looked it too, but it also felt really monumental.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: What we have is enough [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641790
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Shopping

Jiwon would never have been able to imagine how full his heart would feel just by watching Hanbin push a stroller but here he was, chest filling with warmth as he held Sungjae’s hand heading into the store. It felt so mundane, probably looked it too, but it also felt really monumental. Honestly though, everything in the past week had been filled with moments like these. 

So many firsts.

The first dinner - which had been a bit of a struggle as they hadn’t realised spicy food was a bit much for their little five year old. Sungjae had been red in the face, nose running and sweating like crazy, yet he’d still tried to eat it. He had nearly cried when Hanbin finally pulled his plate out of his reach to go make him something more… kid-friendly. Sunhyo had been less of an issue though, still eating baby food. 

The first visit to a park had been very successful though and it had tired Sungjae out completely which led to the first time tucking him into bed. Jiwon doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the sleepy lil mumble of thanks as the boy had nuzzled into his hand when he’d stroked his cheek. 

And now this, their first shopping trip as a whole family. They hadn’t really ventured out of their neighborhood in the whole week since they got Sungjae and Sunhyo but they needed to get their kids more stuff to play with. 

“Why don’t you take him to the toy aisle?” Hanbin suggested, peering back at them over his shoulder, “I’ll go grab the boring stuff.”

Jiwon nodded and led the way to the toys, glancing down at Sungjae, smiling slightly at how his little feet started speeding up when he saw where they were heading. He let go of his hand and told him to go look for what he wanted and trailed behind him silently. 

Sungjae’s eyes were wide as he looked up and down the shelves and he let out a little gasp when he noticed the section that was completely space themed. He reached out for a pack of glow in the dark stars and looked up at Jiwon, expression hesitant and Jiwon smiled reassuringly and the boy grabbed it.

“I think Sunhyo want this.” he said, holding them up to him.

Jiwon couldn’t help but frown, this was becoming a bit of a concerning pattern. Sungjae seemed unable to ask for anything for himself, always framing it as if it was something for his sister. The dinner debacle was another thing that worried Jiwon and Hanbin too, he obviously hadn’t liked the food but had refused to tell them.

“Sungjae, you know you can just tell us what you want and we’ll get it.” he kneeled down in front of the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder gently, “We’re not here just for Sunhyo.” 

“But she really likes stars.” he insisted

“But you do too, right?” Jiwon asked and Sungjae pouted, as if trying to figure out what he should say, “You want some for your own room too?”

“Yeah.” he eventually admitted and Jiwon smiled.

“Okay we’ll get some then.”

He holds out the basket for Sungjae to put the stars in it and grabs an extra one of the rack, smiling as Sungjae excitedly keeps looking at the toys, bouncing slightly in place. Jiwon turns to look at the wall of stuffed animals and smiles when he sees a giraffe stuffie, unable to resist it, he grabs it and places it in the basket. 

When he turns back to Sungjae he sees that the boy has frozen, neck craned and Jiwon follows his gaze, smiling when he realises what he’s looking at. A huge lego spaceship. If their boy doesn’t become an astronaut in the future Jiwon will be plenty surprised. 

“Do you want that?” Jiwon asks, pointing to the box and Sungjae nods enthusiastically before he seems to catch himself.

“No I’m okay.” Sungjae says politely, trying to smile up at him and Jiwon sighs.

“Sungjae, tell me the truth please.” he doesn’t let any of the frustration he feels show, smiling warmly at the boy instead.

“Jisoo said we shouldn’t ask for too much or the adults will make us go back to live with Mrs Lee.” Sungjae says quietly and Jiwon feels his chest tighten, and he once again finds himself kneeled down next to the boy.

“We won’t do that, Sungjae, I promise.” he assures him and Sungjae looks hesitant but hopeful, “We want to buy you things.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Jiwon nods, “Now tell me, do you want that?”

“Yes please.” Sungjae whispers and Jiwon has to resist cooing at the cuteness of his politeness and lisp combined.

When Jiwon picks the box off the shelf Sungjae insists on carrying it himself, even though the box is more than half his size. He struggles but his smile is so bright that Jiwon can’t bring himself to take it away from him. 

He might be setting himself and Hanbin up for having spoiled brats as kids but if he’s being honest he doesn’t really care as he keeps filling the basket with toys until it’s overflowing. And although Hanbin tries to scold him for it, Jiwon can tell his heart isn’t really in it given how much he smiles at Sungjae excitedly showing him all the stuff they’re getting.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> xoxo


End file.
